roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
L22
}} The L22 is a British Carbine variant of the L85A2 Assault Rifle. The L22 is unlocked at Rank 28 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The L22 is part of the SA80 (Small A'rm for the 19'80'''shttp://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Enfield_L85_rifle_series) series of weapons. There have been three attempts at a carbine version of the family, the first was in 1989 (longer barrel). The second attempt, which was in 1994, used the standard L86 LSW handguard and a 17.4-inch barrel (length overall 709 mm, barrel length 442 mm). The third attempt (2003–2004) is also the only one to officially be adopted - the L22. This resembles the 1989 model but has all the necessary A2 upgrades, with a 318 mm (12.5 in) barrel and an overall length of 585 mm. Around 1,500 were "manufactured" from surplus LSW receivers, with more built due to increased demand. Because of the shortened barrel, the L22 is less accurate and weaker than its cousins, especially at long ranges. Because there is no hand guard, these guns are outfitted with a vertical front grip. Initially issued to tank and armoured vehicle crews for emergency action out of the vehicle, the L22 has been seen in the hands of the Royal Marines Fleet Protection Group and pilots of all three services due to the compact size.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SA80Wikipedia - SA80 In-Game General Information The L22 is a very CQB focused carbine, dealing 35 maximum and 19 minimum damage with the ability to three-hit kill at up to 45 studs. Its relatively high RoF, combined with its three-shot kill capabilities at close range, give it an exceptionally low TTK in CQB. Additionally, the L22 has very good hipfire accuracy and stability, further increasing its usability at short distances. However, the L22 cannot equip a grip attachment (other than laser and Green laser), reducing its effectiveness and controllability at longer ranges. Usage & Tactics With its high DPS at close range and hipfire accuracy, the L22 is extremely good at close-range and point-blank combat. On maps with point-blank combat and cluttered environments such as Metro, Mall Construction, and Warehoues, the L22 can easily kill multiple players quickly and efficiently. Its hipfire stability makes it an excellent weapon for reacting quickly to enemies when rounding corners or travelling up or down stairs. Low-magnification sights are recommended when using the L22 due to its effectiveness as a CQB weapon. Additionally, the L22 is both a carbine and a 5.56x45mm NATO weapon, allowing it to pick up ammo from a large range of dropped guns. However, at longer ranges its effectiveness quickly decreases due to its low minimum damage and inability to equip a grip. When using the L22 at longer ranges, it is often more effective to get closer to the enemy than to attempt to fire at longer ranges. Because grips cannot be attached to the L22, almost all recoil reduction is dependent on the barrel attachment - making a compensator or muzzle brake much more important than with other primaries. This makes the L22's recoil much less controllable when aiming Conclusion''' The L22 is a highly-effective CQB gun with a low TTK and good hipfire stability. However, it performs poorly at medium/long range, (without the right attachments) with a high damage dropoff and low aim controllability. Pros & Cons Pros: * Highest ROF of all SA80 Guns * Highest hipfire stability of all the carbines * Low TTK, even without headshots Cons: * Can only accept laser in underbarrel attachment slot * High aimed recoil in stock form * Bad range drop off of: 40 max ---> 90 min * Low damage at range * Slowish Reload Time * This is the first primary weapon to have a laser as its only underbarrel attachment option. * Currently, this weapon has the highest base Hip Stability statistic in the carbine class. * Unlike the rest of the SA80 family, there was never a L22A1 - only an A2 version. * All the barrel attachments for this weapon actually float in front of the barrel. Gallery Phantom_Forces-_L22 RobloxScreenShot20170926_222045825.png|L22 in game. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:SA80 Family